1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many types of electrical connectors that are widely used in electronic products. For example, a high-frequency connector is an indispensable component for a communication product.
A conventional connector includes a printed circuit board and a plastic member. The printed circuit board has an insertion portion. The plastic member has an opening and two protection plates. Each of the protection plates has an insertion slot. The printed circuit board is inserted into the insertion slots. The insertion portion of the printed circuit board penetrates through the opening of the plastic member for electrically contacting electrical portions of a mating connector.
The structure of the plastic member of the above conventional connector is complicated. An assembling process of the printed circuit board and the plastic member is a necessity to obtain the above connector. As a result, the cost of the above connector is increased. In addition, the printed circuit board is inserted into the insertion slots, but it is not reliably connected to the plastic member. As a result, when the connector is connected to the mating connector, the printed circuit board becomes loose. Consequently, the electrical contact between the connector and the mating connector is unstable.